The End of Snake Way (uncut)
"The End of Snake Way" is the eighteenth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut/original version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Shūte〜n Hebi no Michi! Omē Kaiōsama ka?" (終点〜ん蛇の道! おめえ界王様か?). The episode first aired on September 6th, 1989. Its original American air date was January 3rd, 1997. Summary Gohan and Piccolo continue to fight each other. Gohan is obviously outmatched, but isn't giving up. Goku also continues to run on Snake Way. That night, Gohan has a dream about when Raditz attacked his father and becomes totally enraged. He hears a voice saying, "Wake up, Kakarot", and responds to it as if he were Goku! Piccolo hears his screaming and flies to him. Gohan attacks Piccolo and seems to be doing much better than he did before by actually giving Piccolo a good fight. Piccolo continues to fight Gohan, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Piccolo fights, the other watched on. Piccolo sees that Gohan's tail had grown back, and deduces that it only takes six months to grow back. Piccolo turns around and sees the moon, which has mysteriously came back. Piccolo looks around, and sees that it is coming from Goku's original space pod. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Oolong have a celebratory party after finding all the Dragon Balls. They look on at the moon, since they, too, realize it's back. Gohan gets a sucker punch in on Piccolo causing the two beings to fuse together again. Piccolo traps Gohan in a electricity web, but it causes Gohan to look directly at the moon, transforming him into a Great Ape. Piccolo evades Gohan's maneuvers and eventually has to destroy the ancient space capsule itself. Gohan transforms back into a human and Piccolo removes his tail again. Meanwhile, Goku reaches the tail end of Snake Way. When he gets there, he finds that there is nothing there. He looks up and sees a small planet high above Snake Way. He flies up to it and sees a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighs him down and he crashes straight into the planet. He sees a fruit-bearing tree, and tries to climb it, but he falls off. He sees a monkey behind him and assumes that it is King Kai. He asks "King Kai" to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it falls so fast it goes right through the ground. The monkey comes down and starts parading around, so Goku mocks him. Suddenly, the real King Kai appears and introduces himself with one of his signature corny jokes. Major events *Gohan's tail grows back, he transforms again for the second time, and his tail is once again cut off by Piccolo. *Goku reaches the end of Snake Way. *First appearance of King Kai and Bubbles. Trivia *Gohan's Great Ape transformation is filler. *The filler portion of this episode establishes a six-month time frame for Gohan's tail to grow back, which foreshadows its return in "The Battle Ends". *Destroying Goku's space pod is contradictory to later canon events where Dr. Brief uses it to build Goku a spaceship. However, it could be argued that Dr. Brief actually got the broken pieces of Goku's space pod. *Despite being aware that the tail is necessary for the transformation, Piccolo never considers removing Great Ape Gohan's tail as a way to stop him. In addition, he always removes the tail after destroying the moon (or anything that resembles moonlight), without which such a transformation should not be feared (in the uncut version, Piccolo explains why he is taking both precautions because the lack of a moon would prevent the evil Saiyans from transforming, and Gohan's tail, even without the moon, was only a liability due to Saiyans having a weakness there). *Goku, after Bubbles drops the apple from the tree, makes a statement about Sir Isaac Newton. *The scene where Piccolo shocks Gohan to stop him is very similar to Jackie Chun when he tried to stop Goku in the 21st World Tournament. Both scenes had a full moon at which, both Goku and Gohan transform during the duration of the shock attacks. Category:Saiyan Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes